


A Tender Tryst

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: ... At least right now., Also Valter begone you aren't wanted here., And I took too long to write for him., F/M, I love this man., Moved it up to mature because of implied sexytimes., Stop being creepy.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: It was silent, but it was there. A knock so quiet, it was surely meant for her ears only. (Name) couldn’t help her excitement as she jumped (fell) out of bed with an audible thump, scrambling for the door. Before she opened it however, she stopped to recollect herself, quickly smoothing out the wrinkles of her clothes before opening the door.“H-hello!” Like she had hoped, there he stood. Once he had seen that the room was empty, with the exception of her of course, he let out a small smile, one reserved just for her.“I do hope that it is not a bad time (Name).”





	1. A Tender Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> I love this man, and I tried. I hope you enjoy. (Depending on how I feel, I may make a part two. If that happens, expect a raise in rating. (It got rid of the flashback italics bleh. Sorry about that...)

    “Now, (Name)... Make sure to keep some distance between the Heroes. Getting close will only lead to bad things…” 

    “Awww, don’t listen to him too much (Name). He only says that because he befriended a Hero who… Well, it’s tragic, but don’t let that deter you from making friends!”

    “Heh, don’t worry Alfonse. I’ll try to keep my distance for now, if that’ll help you feel better!”

    ----------------------------------

    That scene replayed in her mind once again, from guilt of course. If she had known things would have turned out like this, maybe then, she would have told him otherwise, even if it was laughing him off, which might’ve hurt their budding friendship, it was better than having to hide everything. Realizing that she was too distracted to focus on strategies, (Name) closed the book, deciding it was best to head back to bed…

    Despite the massive amount of feathers stuffed inside the mattress, it seemed uncomfortable, in another sense. She knew exactly what it lacked…

    -----------------------------------

    “I am Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr, and wielder of the divine Siegfried. I hope to see you mete out justice.”

    “... U-uh… I’m… Uh…”

    Never had she met a more imposing man. Granted, what probably didn’t help is that he originally fought for Emblia, only joining after losing a duel against Askr. Luckily, Sharena was there to make up for her bumbling in the most Sharena way possible.

    “Hey there! I’m Sharena, Princess of Askr! This is (Name), our summoner and tactician! Sorry if she’s a bit awkward, apparently royalty isn’t exactly commonplace where she’s from.”

    “Ah, I see. It seemed as if there was something a bit… Different, about her when we first met on the battlefield. I apologize if I intimidate you.”

    “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you two will come to be great friends in no time!” Despite the light-hearted laugh that filled the air, (Name) couldn’t help but worry.  For goodness’ sake, he was a Crown Prince. He alone probably knew more about strategy than she could ever hope to know…

    -----------------------------------

    It was silent, but it was there. A knock so quiet, it was surely meant for her ears only. (Name) couldn’t help her excitement as she jumped (fell) out of bed with an audible thump, scrambling for the door. Before she opened it however, she stopped to recollect herself, quickly smoothing out the wrinkles of her clothes before opening the door.

    “H-hello!” Like she had hoped, there he stood. Once he had seen that the room was empty, with the exception of her of course, he let out a small smile, one reserved just for her.

    “I do hope that it is not a bad time (Name).”

    -----------------------------------

    “Ugh… I’m completely hopeless at this…” 

    (Name) tossed the wooden practice sword to the side, slumping onto the floor. While fighting wasn’t exactly her job, it wasn’t exactly a smart decision to completely forgo some sort of training just in case. However… There was no way she could ask anyone for help. Not that none of them were willing to help, but… It was a matter of pride, as stupid as that was.

    “Summoner, what are you doing on the ground?

    “G-gah! P-Prince Xander! I… I was just…”

    “... Were you by any chance practicing?”

    “H-how did you know?” He simply glanced at the wooden training sword laying on the ground, a small “oh” escaping her lips.

    “While I do think it is a wise decision to learn at least the basics of sword fighting, you won’t get very far trying to learn it by yourself.” He tossed the sword back to (Name), and grabbed one for himself.

    “The best experiences you can get are the ones you actually have.”

    -----------------------------------

    As soon as the door was closed, and locked for good measure, the prince leaned down, placing a light kiss onto her temple. Though it was a small act, it was one that caused her heart to flutter nonetheless.

    “Hmm… I missed you lately. I’ve been so busy training the new soldiers, that even when I found a minute to myself, I just wanted to sleep it away. Hopefully things have been better on your side.”

    “They have. I’ve been able to catch up with my siblings. However… Are you sure you aren’t overworking yourself? It’-”

    “ It’s important to know your limits, after all. I know, I know, you always tell me that. Ah, why are we just standing around like this? Please, take a seat! I’ll go make us some tea!”

    -----------------------------------

    “...”

    “... You know, you’re a lot less intimidated dress in that outfit.”

    It was around time for spring to show up, and in an attempt to relax, or in Anna’s case, an attempt to cash in, the Askran army was visiting a spring festival. Corrin had managed to convince not only Camilla, but Xander of all people, to dress up in some festive outfits. He was… Not exactly pleased, despite the fact that he tried to hide it.

    “You know Xander… You aren’t exactly obligated to wear it if you don’t want to.” 

    “I am aware, it’s just… Corrin has never had the opportunity before to experience this, and I do not wish to dampen their experience by being stubborn.” (Name) thought for a minute, before dashing off to a nearby store.

    “W-wait, Summoner, where are you going?”

    It didn’t take very long for him to catch up, after all, not only was she rather slow, but the store was simply a stone’s throw away. Entering revealed it to be a clothing store, one that happened to be selling festive garb like this. He saw her near the register, talking to the clerk.

    “Thank you, do you happen to have somewhere I can change?” The clerk who strangely looked like Commander Anna pointed to a room in the side, and (Name) quickly ran in with a bag.

    “S-Summoner, what exactly are yo-”

    “O-oh, hold on Prince Xander, this shouldn’t take too long!”

    About five minutes later, she left the room, her normal attire replaced with an outfit similar in design to Camilla’s, but a bit more modest and in (favorite colors). He’d be lying to himself if he said (Name) didn’t look the least bit lovely. She seemed rather embarrassed though.

    “I-I probably don’t look all that great in this but… If nothing else, we can both suffer in silence together! It’s easier that way, right?... W-wait, why are you laughing?!”

    “I-I’m sorry (Name), it’s just… I find it a bit absurd of you to go through that much effort for me, considering how little we’ve actually known each other.” Xander was confused when he received no response, instead, a confused look.

    “(Name)?”

    “O-oh, sorry! It’s just… I’m not used to hearing you call me by my actual name.” 

    “Ah, my bad… I apologize for my lack of manners.”

    “No, it’s fine. I… I actually prefer you calling me by my name. It makes it seem like we’re equals in a sense… If that even makes any sense.”

    -----------------------------------

    (Name) poured out the tea into some cute little tea cups she had managed to buy during the spring festival, making sure to put just the right amount of sugar and cream in for both cups. Xander happily took his cup, taking a small sip of the warm drink.

    “Hmm, I remember when you saw this tea set. Your eyes practically lit up in delight, until you realized that you had spent all your money on that costume.”

    “Mhm, then you bought it for me as a ‘thank you’ for putting up with that outfit. As awkward as it was wearing it, I do love it. I’d just prefer to only wear it around a certain someone…” He rose an eyebrow in question, only to receive a wry smile in response. 

“Ah! Remember when we went to that resort?”

“Please, you don’t need to remind me of that…”

\-----------------------------------

    “Ah, Xander! Is that for Elise? It’s so cute~”

    “N-no… It’s for me, actually…”

    “... Really?”

    It was strange. Xander seemed perfect at everything and anything, so learning that he had difficulty swimming was… Interesting. They actually hadn’t gotten to the beach yet, as of now, they were buying the necessities, like swimsuits, sunscreen, and a pool float apparently. 

    “Well, if it makes you feel a little better, I’m not exactly the best swimmer either. About all I can do if float on the water like a dead fish.”

    “That is still far better than I can do (Name)... Would you mind teaching me how to float at least?”

    “ Of course! You’ve taught me how to use a sword after all, it’s about time I pay back the favor.” Before the two of them could continue, Sharena had called (Name) over. With a quick apology, she was on her way.”

……

    This… This was going to be harder than she thought. 

    Not the whole teaching part, no, that was easy. It was the fact that for some reason, she never considered the fact that Xander would be in a swimsuit. Especially on so…    Alright, who was she to lie. It left very little to the imagination, and (Name) would be lying if she said it wasn’t a blessing from Naga herself. However… It also made it very difficult to not stare. What didn’t help in the slightest was how cute he looked clutching onto his floater (which he called Lilith) despite the fact that the two weren’t even in knee deep water yet.

    “Come on Xander, we have to go to water that’s a little deeper if I’m going to teach you how to float!”

    “... You know, I think I will go relax on the sand with Leo inst- h-hey!” Not letting him get a word in edgewise, (Name) grabbed his hand, pulling him further into the warm sea-green waters.

    “Nope! I promised to teach you how to float, so we’re going to do just that!”

    Soon enough, the water reached up to their waist, well, (Name)’s waist. He was quite a bit taller, so it reached near the top of his legs.

    “Alright, now the first step is to relax!”

    ……  
     
    “Good job Xander! You’re doing it!” Despite the fact that he looked horrendously uncomfortable, he managed to float, not daring to move a single muscle in fear of sinking below the waves. It had been more than a couple hours of failed attempts now, much to his shame. Most of the army had already left the beach, simply relaxing in the rooms provided to the beachgoers.

    “... May you please give me Lilith back now?”

    “Remember the promise? You have to float for at least 15 seconds, then we can stop. Just five more seco-!”

    Seemingly out of nowhere, a wave came crashing down, tossing them both away from each other. Luckily, Xander found himself near the shore, along with Lilith, but when he looked back, he froze.

    (Name) was thrown out into deeper waters, and was struggling to stay afloat. His fear disappeared as he was on the battlefield as he grabbed Lilith and swam as fast as he could towards her. She managed to notice and swam towards him. After a long struggle, they managed to meet up, both clutching onto the toy for dear life.

    “O-oh god… That was unples- THERE’S ANOTHER WAVE COMING!”

    “SWIM (NAME), SWIM!”

    ……

    By some miracle, the two managed to outswim the wave, and climbed onto shore, heavily breathing.

    “... While I am glad that you taught me how to float, I doubt I will be swimming for a while (Name).”

    “H-heh… I don’t blame you at all Xander… You know, as terrible as all that was, I’m glad this trip happened… After all, I got to see some new sides to you today.”

… And she got to see most of what was under that armor, but he didn’t need to know that.

     
    -----------------------------------

    “You know, as bad as that part of the trip was, I think I might prefer it, compared to patrol duty with Bartre and Barst.  
     
    “Bleh, it sounds tedious having to work with Bartre on patrol duty… He’s a nice guy and all but… He can be a little trying at times. Putting him together with Barst though? Hoo boy...

    “Hmm, you are right about that. Though I do vastly prefer him to… Some people.” Xander took a sip of his tea, face relaxing at the smoothing taste.

    “Speaking of which… You haven’t been having problems with certain people recently, have you?”

    -----------------------------------

    “I am Valter, the Moonstone, one of Grado’s six generals. Do you seek to sate my hunger? Many have…”

    Though (Name) had grown accustomed to greeting the many Heroes who joined the ranks, it was clear that Valter put her off a bit. Xander didn’t blame her. From what he heard of Valter from Prince Ephraim and Lady Eirika, he was never good news.

    “W-well… Hello General Valter. I am (Name), the Tactician and Summoner for the Askran army. I hope we will be able to work on good terms.”

    “Interesting… And who is he?” Xander walked up, not giving (Name) the chance to speak.  
     
    “I am Xander, the Crown Prince of Nohr. If you need something from the Summoner, you can go to me for it.” Valter looked Xander up and down, before a creepy smile overcame him.

    “Very well. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to find some prey…” Once he left the chamber, (Name) visibly relaxed, leaning against a nearby pillar.

    “I know Ephraim and Eirika aren’t exactly happy with this but… Not only do we need all the help we can get, but we don’t have a lance-wielding wyvern knight…”

    “(Name), in war, one often has to make decisions they dislike. I’m sure Prince Ephraim and Lady Eirika understand this all too well.”

    “... Yeah. You’re right. Heh, thanks Xander, you always know what to say to lift my spirits!” He gave off one of his rare smiles before the two left the chamber.

    “... Very interesting indeed.”

    ……

    “Surprisingly, Valter hasn’t tried anything. He’s super creepy, but that’s about it. Oh, would you like some more tea?”

    “Everything will stay like that if he knows what’s good for him, and yes. I would love some more (Name), thank you.”

    “... You know, I was wondering… When was it? That you gained feelings for me, that is. And, well… Why me? Being the crown prince and all, I’m sure there are many women who would gladly take my place.”

    “I never told you? Strange… Well, I would say…”

    -----------------------------------

    “Going to town? Wouldn’t you enjoy doing that more with one of my sisters?”

    “Well, I’m kind of afraid they’ll drag me everywhere. I mostly just want to go out and get some fresh air, you know, to relax! And, well… You’ve been much busier than me lately, so I figured it was worth a try inviting you.”

    “Hmm, I can’t even recall the last time I went out for a mere stroll, or even thought of it… I suppose it couldn’t hurt too much.”

    “R-really?! I-I mean, alright! Let’s meet up at the town square in about an hour. I’ll see you then Xander!” (Name) quickly ran off, almost tripping in her hurry. She seemed more excited than usual…

    ……

    Despite the bustle of the town, it was mostly silent between the two. It was very rare for them  to get a moment to themselves, so the few times it showed up, neither were quite sure of what to say. It was honestly a bit strange, not seeing him in his normal armor, but in a simple tunic. The same could be said for (Name), as she was in a strange dress he’d never seen the likes of before. (Name) considered asking about patrols, but figured it wouldn’t be a great idea to bring up work. Into the distance however, something caught her eye.

    “Hey Xander, why don’t we check out that sweet shop! If nothing else, we might find something for your siblings!” Not giving him the opportunity to respond, she ran off, disappearing into the store. He could’ve sworn he’s seen this somewhere before...

    Upon entering, he was immediately assaulted with the scent of sugar, it was almost too strong for him. He moved towards (Name), who was looking into a display filled with chocolates.

    “Wow… They all look so good! What do you think Xander?”

    “I’m not sure, I myself don’t eat much chocolate.” Noticing the two, a clerk came up.  
     
    “Ah, you have a fine eye for chocolates miss! These are handmade by the finest chocolatier in Askr! Would you two care for a taste?” (Name) eagerly nodded, the clerk pulling out two pieces of chocolate for them to try. (Name) took a bite of her piece, immediately swooning.

“Oh my gosh, this is the best chocolate I’ve ever had~ Xander, try it!”  She held the piece out to Xander, catching him off guard.  He reluctantly took a bite, but smiled himself.

“That is very good! I’m sure the others would love them.” The two were distracted by the clerk’s laughter.

“Ah, it’s always adorable seeing lovebirds such as yourselves. Reminds me of old times… Only then did the two realize they shared the same piece of candy. While Xander averted his gaze, a light blush crossing his cheeks, (Name) was completely red, babbling incoherently.

“W-we’ll take a box.”

……

Time seemed to pass so fast for the two, as the cold blanket of night came over the town. The only places open now were a handful of pubs filled with merrymaking, but the two opted out, finding an isolated hill to go stargazing in.

“You know Xander, I like the night. It may be harder to see and all, but it more than makes up for it with the stars in the sky… Plus, it doesn’t burn your eyes to look at them!”

“Really? You would enjoy Nohr then. The stars are especially nice there.”

“... Do you miss being back at Nohr Xander? It was quite the shock being brought in here myself, I can only imagine how it felt for you, being royalty and all.” A serious look crossed her face as her eyes looked into his, pleading for the truth. Unlike the past few times, he seemed to notice more than before, the way (Name)’s hair framed her face, the life in those (color) eyes…

“While I do miss Nohr, I am glad for the opportunity to be here. Though the reasons are… Unconventional, I’ve learned much that will help me rule my kingdom better. And…”

“And?”

His hand caressed her cheek, and he looked into those eyes. He couldn’t find the words to explain, so he simply let his lips do the rest. 

\-----------------------------------

“Ah, I remember that. I was in disbelief for a long time after that. Hell, I’m still in disbelief now. You’re so good at hiding our relationship from the others, that it seems like there is none!”

“If you’d like, I can try to prove to you once more how true my feelings are (Name).”

“Try?” Xander simply placed a light kiss to her lips.

“I can only try. After all, I’ll never to able to truly show you the depths of my affections.”

“Well then… Try and prove it to me Xander, again and again if you have to.” The cups now laid discarded on the table as the two rose up, no words needed to be spoken as they headed for the bed.

“Of course, (Name.)”


	2. A Trying Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a concerning encounter with the Dark Moonstone, [name] can't help but be scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy guess who wrote a second chapter. I did.

“...Ngh…”

[Name] reluctantly opened her eyes, the light permeating the room through the window, causing a scowl to come across her face. [Name] rose to get away from the light, only to be pulled back down into her lover’s strong embrace. 

“And just where do you think you’re going [Name]” He placed a tender kiss to her hickey-covered neck, chuckling as she gasped from the sensation.

“Away from the light, that’s for sure, it’s burning my eyes…”

“Another excuse for me to take you back home I see.” She couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face at the statement, turning her head so she could plant a kiss of her own onto his lips.

“Hehe, but I’m already home as long as I’m with you Xandy…” The two sat up on the bed, a mischievous look crossing Xander’s face as the blankets fell off, revealing [Name]’s bare chest.

“... Xandy? Now that’s an interesting nickname. I quite like it though, coming from you. However…”

Xander continued his assault upon [Name]’s neck, making her sigh with delight.

“I’d very much prefer it if you called me by my normal name, at least when we’re in bed.” Before they could go any further however, two loud knocks resounded throughout the room, startling the two.

“[Name], are you alright? The strategy meeting’s starting in 15 minutes, and you’ve yet to be seen…” Dread crossed the girl’s face as she recognized the voice behind the door, her voice coming out in a panicked whisper.

“Oh god, it’s Alfonse! Ah, where did we throw my clothes?!” She hopped out of the bed, wincing at the soreness of her legs, before scrambling around the room in an attempt to find something that would be presentable. The sight of her running around in even less than smallclothes was quite funny, Xander couldn’t help but laugh. [Name] turned around, a flustered scowl on her face.

“Help me! What if he finds out?!” Xander simply rose up, enveloping [Name] in a hug. 

“Don’t worry so much [Name], just tell him that you overslept, that’s the truth, isn’t it? Besides, I wouldn’t mind having someone know you belong to me…”

“X-Xander!”

“Haha, don’t worry, I still plan on respecting your wishes of keeping it secret unless something comes up. Now here, let me help you with your robe…”

____________

“Ah, [Name]! There you are! I was a bit worried that you had fallen ill.”

“Oh, sorry Alfonse, I just overslept. I was really tired last night…” Now, why exactly she was tired? Alfonse didn’t need to know. Luckily, [Name] was able to find a shirt that properly covered the evidence from last night, so as long as no one caught Xander leaving her room, no questions would be asked. It was times like these where she felt the most guilty, after all, Xander had expressed quite a few times about wanting to make their relationship public, but… 

“... [Name]? Are you alright?” Snapping out of her stupor, she looked up to see Alfonse, concern etched on his features.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, just a bit out of it.” 

“... You know, if something’s bothering you, whether it has anything to do with the war or not, you can tell me or Sharena. After all, we are your friends.”

“Heh, yeah… Thanks Alfonse.”

Alfonse would surely be mad with her, and during times like these, it was best to have no ill will, especially between a prince and his own tactician. 

___________

The two arrived at the meeting room, seeming to be the last ones there. Xander was in the back of the room, back to his normal, steely expression. [Name] was honestly impressed that he not only managed to get his armor back on, but make it to the meeting earlier than the both of them. Besides him, there was Sharena and Anna, a few other tacticians, and… Valter. It was understandable why he was in this meeting, the next battles would be taking place in very steep mountains, so flying units were an absolute necessity. They needed at least one person with flying experience to be able and lend a hand, however… Everyone else who was prefered was either busy, or didn’t have the experience that was needed, leaving Valter. He noticed [Name] looking at him, and gave a wry smile that sent shivers down her spine.

“A-anyway, if everyone is present, I say we start the meeting.”

________________

So far, all was going well, despite the company the party found themselves in. Valter was surprisingly helpful to formulating the strategy, and also surprisingly quiet, as if he could care less about being here.

“Alright, so if we place a squadron of pegasus knights here, then we should be able to catch the enemy off guard, effectivel-” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that Summoner.”

“H-huh?” Valter finally spoke, grabbing [Name]’s hand from it’s position on the map, and dragging it to a different position, his hand lingering on her’s for moments too long.

“Our prey is not so shallow to allow a cheap trick like that to defeat them, therefore, if we decide to ambush them, this area here would easily catch them off guard.” 

The other tacticians mumbled among themselves, finding themselves agreeing with the idea. [Name] however, couldn't help but feel off from the unexpected contact. Though Xander seemed to have his normal composure, [Name] to see him arm slightly clenching onto his arm. Shaking off the feeling, [Name] continued to focus on the meeting. Though she didn’t appreciate the contact, she figured it probably meant nothing, that it was just a small effort to intimidate her.

_________________

“Why, hello there Summoner…”

“Hello Valter, how are you.”

Lately, [Name]’s ran into Valter way too often for it to be a mere coincidence, so much so, that [Name] wasn’t exactly afraid of him anymore, just more annoyed. The worst part is that he only approached when Xander wasn’t around, leaving [Name] to deal with him herself. Walking past Valter, she made her way to a fruit basket in the kitchen, grabbing an apple for herself.

“My now, you seem a bit tired of me, what a shame, here I was hoping to finally get to know you better.”

“Honestly Valter, I don’t believe you for a second. If there’s something you need from me, just get it over with.” A sinister smile grew on his face as [Name] went to bite her apple.

“Well, now that you mention it…” Without a moment’s hesitation, Valter had her pinned to the wall, catching her off guard.

“V-Valter?! What do you think you’re do-”

“It’s strange, normally, I like my prey to be strong, after all, it makes it all the more enjoyable when I inevitably break them… However…” He took a bite of the apple, the act sending a chill down her spine. “There’s something about you that I just can’t resist…”

“... Uh… Am I interrupting something?” Valter glanced at the intruder, giving [Name] the chance to slip out of his grip.

“A-ah, Chrom! What brings you here?!”

“I just came to get an orange… Are y-” Dropping the apple in hand, [Name] ran up to Chrom, pulling him out of the kitchen.

“T-that’s right, I wanted to talk to you about the recent battle!” The two left the room, leaving the Dark Moonstone all alone.

“Hehe… I guess I’ll just have to capture you another day then.”

____________

“[Name]... Are you alright?”

“H-huh?! Oh. I’m… I’m fine Sharena, I’m just a little tired…”

“[Name]... You look more than a ‘little’ tired.”

Sharena had managed to pull [Name] along a little trip to town, partially for the two to try and relax, but also because… Well…

They looked pretty terrible, and it wasn’t just Sharena who thought that. In fact, most of the army, even those who generally kept to themselves like Tharja couldn’t help but worry about her. Because of this, Sharena took it upon herself to get answers.

“[Name]... We’re all worried about you. Lately, you’ve been staying cooped up in your room, only leaving to get food or attend meetings, and as soon as those are over, you just go back, and from what I’ve heard, you even refuse to talk to Prince Xander! You two are really close to each other!”

“... P-promise you’ll keep it a secret?”

“ You know I can’t promise that [Name], not if it’s hurting you so much.”

“... Look, I’ve… I’ve just been afraid lately.”

“A-afraid? Why are you afraid?”

However, Sharena never got a response.

_________________

“Ah, Prince Xander, I was looking for you! There was something I wanted to ask you about…” Xander stopped his assault on the training dummy, seeing the Ylissen prince approaching.

“Prince Chrom… I’m a bit busy at the moment, so unless it’s importa-”

“It is, there was something I wanted to ask, involving the Summoner.” A silence grew between the two, and Chrom took that as his cue to continue.

“ A few days before this whole thing happened, I had gone to the kitchen, when I saw Valter pinning her to the wall. She seemed pretty distressed… I didn’t really hear what they were talking about, but once I came in, she dragged me out of the room. She seemed very eager to leave him.”

“... Has this happened since?”

“No, but I suspect that might be because of her recent behavior.”

“Thank you Prince Chrom, I’ll talk with the Summoner about this.”

_________________

*Knock knock

After a few moments, the door slightly opened, [Name] peeking through the crack. Once seeing who it was, a sigh of relief escaped her.

“A-ah! Xander! Um, did you need something?”

“[Name], we need to talk about Valter.”

“U-um… Why would we need to talk about him? Did something happen lately?”

“[Name], Chrom told me about what happened between you and Valter.” She didn’t respond, instead, she looked down, not wanting to make contact with Xander.

“[Name]... Please, even if you won’t tell me what happened, at least let me in.”

“... I… I can do that. Hold on…

_____________

Needless to say, the atmosphere was very awkward. Xander wanted to ask, but seeing how nervous she looked, he decided against it, instead, opting to sip his too-sweet tea. She insisted on making it as they always drank it for their meetings, but she must have mixed up their cups. [Name] didn’t realize however, as she merely gazed at her cup.

“... I’m… I’m being stupid, aren’t I.” As much as he wanted to retort, he knew it would probably be better to let her ramble first.

“I’ve just been causing everyone so much trouble lately, all because of a little fear. Hell, it’s probably even shown on the battlefield, when I almost got Clive cornered by a group of green mages, or when I almost had Odin face off against a green manakete… I just… Every time I leave my room nowadays, I feel like he’s watching, waiting for an opportunity… It’s stupid, I shouldn’t be afraid, after all, I could easily send him away with just a flick of the wrist, but…” Her voice started to come out in choked sobs, her eyes moved up to rub at her eyes, which we being blinded by tears, her teacup falling to the floor, miraculously not shattering. “We need all the help we can get during this war, s-so… It’s better for me to just…

Xander decided against saying anything, instead, opting to hold her tight instead, letting [Name] get it all out of her system.

___________

[Name] reluctantly opened her eyes, the light permeating the room through the window, causing a scowl to come across her face. [Name] rose to get away from the light, only to find herself stuck in her lover’s arms. Confusion crossed her face, until she remembered the events of last night. After spilling out all her feelings, Xander just held her close, soothing her as she cried, before she eventually fell asleep on him. As nice as such a thing was, she couldn’t help but groan, his armor was a bit uncomfortable to lay on. It was worth it though, after all, [Name] was able to watch him as he slept. He always looked so peaceful…

*Snore

… Despite that, of course. [Name] couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her, which turned into a full-blown laugh. The Nohrian prince groaned, his eyes flickering open from the sound.

“O-oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up, I just…”

“Mmm… Don’t apologize, it’s been too long since I’ve heard you laugh.”

“... Hey, Xander? Thank you… I… I really needed that.”

“That much was obvious.”

“Hey!”

“In all seriousness though… Please don’t try and hold things in like this. Even if you think it’s something silly, I’ll listen to your problems.”

“... Alright Xander, I will.”

“... Also, I apologize in advance.”

“... What.”

________________

 

“Ah, if it isn’t the Summoner and her lap dog! Now to what do I owe this ho-”

*POW

“XANDER OH MY GOD!”

Without even batting an eyelash, Xander clocked Valter. [Name] had to wince, after all, the cold, hard metal of Xander’s gauntlets had to hurt, whether the punch was strong or not. Valter glared at Xander, holding his bloodied nose.

“If you dare to cause any trouble to my love again, you’ll be losing a lot more blood than that.”

Needless to say, a lot of explaining had to be done to Commander Anna.


End file.
